Daughter
Daughter, a character in Mother of the Year series, is your character's daughter. Although her default name is "Zoey", the player can choose to name her as they wish. She is first seen in Chapter 1. Appearance Your Daughter's appearance is dependant on which of the four character models you choose for yourself. Personality Your Daughter is a bright and intelligent girl. As expected, she is shown to be upset and depressed after other kids bully her. She also is a bit of a perfectionist; for example, spending more time fixing the stars on her ceiling because they were off by twenty degrees. Chapters [[:Category:Mother of the Year|'Series']]/[[Mother of the Year|'Book']]: Mother of the Year * Chapter 1: New Beginnings * Chapter 2: Get to Work * Chapter 3: Tough Cookie * Chapter 4: Out of the Blue * Chapter 5: Ancient History * Chapter 6: Elephant in the Room * Chapter 7: Trouble Brewing * Chapter 8: Behind the Mask * Chapter 9: Empty Nest * Chapter 10: Failure to Launch * Chapter 11: Trial and Error * Chapter 12: When It Rains... * Chapter 13: Candles in the Wind * Chapter 14: Face the Music * Chapter 15: Trial by Fire * Chapter 16: The Aftermath * Chapter 17: Liftoff Relationships Your Character Your character is her mother. Despite the costs of moving and paying for necessities as well as extra school expenditures, you and your daughter move to a new city so that she may attend Bernhardt Academy. Guy Ledford Guy is her father. After you two divorced, Daughter has had no contact with him in approximately four years. Luz Mendez Although Luz was mean to her on her first day of school, Luz was quick to defend her against August and the two girls quickly became friends. If Your Character romances Thomas, the two girls will giggle whenever they notice and make fun of it. August Blackwood August is her bully. He believes that because she went to public school in the past and is not financially well-to-do, that those facts make her dumb. He frequently picks on her, insults her to her face, and calls her a cheater if she does well. In Chapter 13, she has the option to stand up to him. AJ Blackwood AJ is August's brother. He tries to make his brother stop bullying Daughter, but as the meeker twin, his words go unheard. In Chapter 13, when/if the daughter stands up to his brother, he will take her side and later ask if he can sit together with her and Luz during lunch, because "I kinda think you're really cool." Eiko Matsunaga Eiko is her science teacher. In Chapter 13, she hands Your Character a letter she wrote for the meeting with the principal when she found out that Eiko may get fired, writing that Eiko "is the best teacher I have ever had in any subject ever, period." She had it sign by all pupils of Eiko's science class (according to the superintendent, she collected about two dozen signatures). For her 10th birthday in the same chapter, Eiko gifts her a biography of Sally Ride, inspiring her to maybe dress up as her in the following year for Halloween. Gallery Other Looks MotY Daughter.jpg|Variations of Daughter MotY Daughter Bernhardt Academy Uniform.jpg|Bernhardt Academy Uniform MotY Daughter Alternate Uniform.jpg|Alternate Uniform Daughter Dress.jpeg|Dress MotY Face 4 Daughter Blue Dress.jpg|Face 4 Blue Dress Daughter Starry Eyed_.jpeg|Starry-Eyed Outfit Daughter Witch Costume.jpg|Witch Costume MoTY Daughter Picnic Red Dress.PNG|Picnic Red Dress Daughter Dress 2.jpg|Dress #2 (A Gift from Guy) MotY Daughter F1 Hospital Gown.PNG|Face 1 hospital gown Daughter F3 Hospital Gown.jpg|Face 3 Hospital Gown Daughter Lab Coat.jpg|Lab Coat Miscellaneous MotheroftheYearCover1.png|A version of the Daughter on the first cover MotheroftheYearCover2.png|A version of the Daughter on the second cover MotheroftheYearCover3.png|A version of the Daughter on the cover MotheroftheYearAdonChoicesIGpage.png|A version of the Daughter on Choices IG Active Ads section #1 MoTYCoverAd3.png|A version of the Daughter on Choices Active Ads section #2 MotY Premiere Date.jpg|A version of the Daughter on the cover with the premiere date MoTY Daughter Sneak Peek.PNG|A version of the Daughter in the fourth sneak peek Mother of the Year Official.png|A version of the Daughter on the cover MotY Cat Folder.jpg|Cat Folder MotY Daughter's Epinephrine.jpg|Epinephrine MotY tool kit.jpg|Birthday Gift from Levi - Tool Kit MOTY Telescope Gift Ch. 13.png|Birthday Gift from Thomas and Luz - Telescope Space Shoes Gift from Faye.PNG|Space Shoes MotY daughter laika rocket.jpg|Laika Rocket Trivia * In Chapter 1, it is revealed that she wants to be an astronaut. * Her favorite color is purple.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1167137827169030144 ** Her favorite planet is Saturn.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1166106370426359808 * In Chapter 2, it is revealed that she has a severe allergy to soy. * She has a picture of Valentina Tereshkova in her bedroom. Valentina is the first and youngest woman to have flown in space in a solo mission.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Valentina_Tereshkova * In Chapter 17, there is a writing discrepancy. When you take her out for sushi, she exclaims that she likes edamame. However, edamame are soybeans and she is allergic to soy. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Mother of the Year' Characters Category:Children Category:Students Category:Playable Characters